Ross, not Rose
by Chameleon Incognito
Summary: Americans are idiots; all of Europe knows it, but apparently Americans themselves are blissfully unaware. They have to be to think that a girl is a boy. Unfortunately, no one corrected them on that matter. This is the story of what what you get when you don't correct America. Female Robin.
1. Prolouge

Sometimes I think I got myself in too deep. Don't get me wrong, I like my life, I really do, it's just I often feel like I reached the part of no return. Before I go any further, let me explain a few things.

My birth name is Rosalla Jaelle Grayson. However, I am now known as Richard John Grayson; the American male form of my name. And before you ask, my birth name is pronounced _Ross_-alla, not _Rose-_alla. There is a _huge _difference.

Anyway, I bet you are wondering why I go by a guys name now, and a cheep American one at that.

It all started when I was five years old. Five was the age most people started referring to me as a "little boy" instead of a "little girl".

I always had my hair in a pixie cut; it was easier to learn the trapeze moves that way. Because of my parents poor Romani background I was always dressed in shabby patched up cloths that made me look more distinguishably like a boy. It peeved my mother sometimes that people would think I was a boy, but I was okay with it. As a five year old there really was no difference between a girl and a boy for me. Since I was never around other children my age, boys didn't have "cooties" or anything like that. Boys were the people I loved and cared about; my father, cousin, uncle, Mr. Haley, and eventually Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.

All country's the circus stopped in got my name and gender right, except for one. Let me give you a hint; _the land of the free. _You guessed it, America.

For some reason, the media of America loved to dub me the flying _boy _on the trapeze. Europe really did say American's were ignorant and stupid, but I didn't think they would be as moronic as to turn a name sent to them as _Rosalla Jaelle Grayson _into _Richard John Grayson. _Who _does _that?

Gotham was a huge turning point for me, for obvious reasons I'm sure you already know about, so I think you can understand my not wanting to go into detail about it.

After the death of my parents, news articles came out all over the nation about Bruce Wayne's new ward, _Richard John Grayson. _Since no information on my background was released, no one could dig and discover my name was really Rosalla Jaelle Grayson, and that I was a _girl. _All photos taken of me at the funeral showed only the back of me, and since I refused to wear a dress, portrayed me a male.

Bruce asked me if I wanted him to correct the press, but I declined from such offers and made him swear not to do it. I was too grief stricken to care about what ignorant Americans called me, and I was in so much pain I thought that maybe being Richard John Grayson, American ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, would shut out the drowning feelings of Rosalla Jaelle Grayson, a Romani circus acrobat who recently got orphaned.

I was wrong of course, but I didn't know what else to do. Bruce seemed to understand on some subliminal level, and as a result, he never pressed. Eventually I had to start school so I went how people knew me; as a boy.

It was only natural that as Robin made his debut people assumed he was a boy. It was also only natural that Kid Flash and the whole Justice League thought Robin was male as well.

What was a somewhat humorous misunderstanding morphed into a huge lie that was my life. Eventually when in public, I forgot that I was a girl and adapted to my role as a boy seamlessly.

When I turned 12, I hit a huge problem that compromised my whole identity; puberty. Yes, I had begun my monthly menstrual cycle and it was not fun. It was a pain, especially while using the bathrooms at school because I was a "boy". I couldn't exactly throw away my period pads away in the garbage ban in the boys bathroom; someone would be bound to notice something was up and make a school wide speech about how girls use the girls restroom, and boys use the boy's restroom. It was absolute living hell, but something I would have to live with.

That was the first time I realized I had set myself up for life-long failure.

Authors Note: I realize this has been done before, but I wanted to make my own version of a female Robin fanfic. I hope to so the idea justice, no pun intended.

**Robin will be one of two of the only character's gender swapped; the other character will be Barbara Gordon, who will become Brendan Gordon. The reason for this is because I think that will make him feel more betrayed, whereas Barbara Gordon would probably offer her something more along the lines of empathy. Feeling betrayed offers more drama than empathy. **

**Please read and review. All thoughts, suggestions, and constructive criticism are welcome, but remember this is only a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want me you come inside with you?"

Bruce grabbed my arm right before I was about to exit the Rolls Royce. I looked back at his face and witnessed one of the rare moments he showed an actual expression; concern.

I took a deep breath and gave him a reassuring nod. We had both decided that this was best. Any thoughts of me backing out now were banished by the memory of what finally drove me to drastic measures. The humiliation and horror just weren't worth it. "It-it's for the best," I said. "If someone recognized you, that wouldn't be good."

Bruce withdrew his arm and nodded, face once again void of any emotion. "I'll be here by the time you're done."

Gathering all my courage, I walked out of the car and up to the clinic. I stepped inside, triggering a doorbell. After I signed a fake name on the sign in sheet, I sat down on the opposite side of a slutty bimbo who looked to be in her mid-to-late 20's. She had shorts on that revealed a little bit of her butt, bleach blonde hair (obviously dyed), and a skin tight pink tank top that was mid drift. Of course she also had a belly button ring, multiple facial piercings, and more make-up on than a clown, but nothing was more noticeable than the bright red hickey on the side of her neck. I tried to look away so I wouldn't look like I was starring, but it was so gosh darn hard when someone looked like, well, _that. _Unfortunately, the whore chose to notice me.

"Hey kid," she said, "I think you're in the wrong side of the building. The place for stuffy noses is somewhere else. Now, beat it."

_I with I was here for a stuffy nose, _I thought. "Uh, no, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place."

The woman gave me a disbelieving look by raising one of her drawn on eyebrows. "_Really? _You're here to get an _abortion_?" She had one of those nasally voices that made me want to punch her in irritation. _It's best not to provoke her._

"No," I said as politely as I could muster, "I'm here for a depo-provera shot. This clinic isn't just for abortion."

She gave me a little smirk, revealing yellowed teeth that belonged to a smoker. Immediately I could picture her with a cigarette intertwined between her fingers, while she tried blowing out smoke in the shape of a circle. It suited her very well. "Wow, I would never expect such a prim and proper little thing like you to get a head start in life. Good for you. So are you much poorer than you look, or are you just trying to defy daddy?"

I looked down at my navy blue shirt and it's modest neck-like, and my skinny blue jeans that had no holes and covered everything. For once I didn't have tight bandages binding my chest, and it _felt so good. _The shoulder-length wig was very itchy, but I would only have to deal with it for a little while.

_Better to go along with it than make her angry. _Shrugging, I replied, "Both, I guess."

"Let me give you a little piece of advice," She leaned forward to get closer to me, also giving me a good full view of her boobs. That was something I could've definitely lived without. "The most important thing in life is getting a head start, but I don't have to tell you that since you're already here. Sleep with a rich man, maybe one or two or three, and do whatever it takes to get what you want. All that shit about love and whatnot is a load of bull. Love doesn't get you anywhere, _money _does. It makes for a happier life."

"Eve Smithy."

The two of us looked up to see a nurse standing with a clipboard, and looking around the room for "Eve Smithy".

The slutty woman turned her attention towards me again. "That's me kid," she slapped my thigh and stood up. "Don't forget what I said."

"I won't."

She disappeared with the nurse behind a door that led to her abortion. At least I assumed it was an abortion.

A few minutes after Eve the Whore left, a different nurse came out and called the fake name I used. "Helen Abbott." I bit my cheek so I wouldn't lose my nerve and followed the woman into the devils lair.

The nurse went through all the standard procedures like asking when my last period was and if I was sexually active. I had to think about that one; if I said no, she would ask why I was getting the shot, and if I said yes, she would run a pregnancy test. I didn't want either of those to happen, so I went with the truth, or half of it. "No, but I'm afraid to get rapped."

The nurse gave me bizarre look, but didn't question me. We were, after all, in Gotham city. A young girl getting rapped was at least an hourly occurrence.

Finally it was over with, and I left with a cotton ball taped on my arm. I was expecting to wait for Bruce, but, true to his word, he was already in the parking lot waiting for me. Relived that I didn't have to spend anymore time than necessary at this god-forsaken place, I practically ran to the car to get in.

Before I could even get my seat belt on Bruce said, "How was it?"

I snorted sarcastically; I knew it was rude, but that was a rude question. "How do you _think _it was?" When he didn't reply, I sighed and answered his question honestly. "It wasn't that bad, I guess. I just feel kind of drained. It just makes me think, what next, a sex change?" I said the last part light-heartedly as a joke, but was only met with Bruce's silence. "Oh god, I was kidding!" I said.

"I hope so," was his only reply.

"I _am," _I persisted. "Trust me, I do _not _want to be a guy." Bruce didn't reply after that, but he didn't half to. I knew what we were both thinking; _why was I even pretending, then?_

_Because this will keep me safe, _I answered myself. Yes, it will keep me safe for multiple reasons, some of them having to do with my mental well-being. After five years of pretending, I couldn't just go back. There were no other options anymore.

The rest of the ride to the manor was in silence. Not that I minded too much; it wasn't awkward. I was too used to Bruce's silence for it to be awkward anymore.

When we got home the first thing I did was go to my room to change, or at least I tried to. Alfred stopped me as soon as I walked in the door, telling me he wanted to talk to me.

"Can you make it quick? I don't want to take the chance of anyone seeing me in, you know, girl form."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Who on earth would see you?"

Point taken. "You never know..."

"Miss Rosella-"

"Alfred, that isn't what-"

"Please don't interrupt. It is a very rude habit of yours."

"Sorry Alfred, I-" Alfred silenced me with a look. I sheepish rubbed the back of my head, messing up my wig in the process. "Oh, right, sorry. Please continue."

"As I was about to say, Miss Rosella, I want to talk to you about what happened the other night."

I _knew _something like this was bound to happen, but I had been dreading it all the same. I was expecting it to be Bruce who brought it up, but the only time we talked about it was when I said I wanted a depo-provera shot. He didn't question my reasoning because it was obvious, only confirmed that I wanted it, and made an appointment for Hannah Abbott. "It was...nothing, Alfred. Don't worry about it."

Alfred gave me a stern look that said _I'm not buying any of that crap._ "Miss Rosella, it was _obviously _something if it drove you to such drastic measures! Why were you out in the middle of the night walking around Gotham as a _young lady_ in the first place?"

I _really _didn't want to talk about it. But I knew Alfred wouldn't let me go until I told him in clear detail, no matter my discomfort, about what happened to make get a depo-provera shot.

"I wanted to go out as a girl for once without you or Bruce questioning me about it. So I stupidly snuck out of the manor at midnight when Bruce gave me the night off, dressed up as a girl, and walked through Gotham. Unfortunately, I ran into a thug who thought he could take advantage of me, and, well, you can probably figure out the next part. Lucky for me, Batman found me before anything serious could happen and sent me home. End of story."

Alfred shot me a sympathetic look. "I must inquire, why did you let it go that far? Couldn't you have, as you say it, kicked his butt?"

I laughed at the sound of Alfred saying "kicked his butt out loud". "I _could _have, but I guess I was just so taken by surprise that I froze up. No one's ever done that before, because before I was always a boy."

Alfred's eyebrows drew together, and I just knew I was about to get a mini-lecture. "Miss Rosella, I never thought you would be as ignorantas to try such a stunt! Please, do not do something as reckless as that again."

"I know, I know. I just...for _once _I just wanted to get away from it all."

"You are a young woman at the age of fourteen years old," said Alfred, much softer than his previous tone. "It is perfectly normal to feel the need to be a _woman _from time to time instead of the young man you masquerade as." A smile grew of his face as he said, "Though I don't know of another young lady who pretends to be a boy, I'm sure what you're feeling _would _be perfectly normal."

I looked down, studying my shoes. I had nothing more to say on the matter, and frankly, I wanted to go change so I wouldn't feel so exposed.

"Miss Ross, do you want to start having regular outings where you can be _Rosella _and not _Richard?"_

Alfred never called me _Miss Ross _unless he was trying to connect to me emotionally. _Ross _was my nickname while I was both Richard and Rosella; it's what most people called me. Alfred was actually being serious about this. Going out as a girl once in a while _did _sound very refreshing. But...I couldn't. I just _couldn't _bring myself to be as vulnerable as that. Maybe someday, but not yet. Not now.

"Thanks Alfred, I really appreciate the offer, but, I think I'll pass. I don't feel comfortable doing that."

Alfred frowned but said nonetheless, "As you wish, Miss Rosella."

I forced a smile to give him, then continued on my way to my room. Shutting the door, I flopped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I lied to Bruce in the car; I _wasn't _fine. I wasn't fine at all. After I got that shot I felt like I had lost something. That slutty woman, Eve, didn't help at all with her "advice".

God, it was just a _stupid shot. _Why was I making a big deal out of nothing! I got shots all the time, this shouldn't be any different. _It shouldn't be, but it is. _I knew it was true, but that didn't make me deny it any less.

"Alright," I said out loud. "I am going to forget all about this, and just 'man up'."

* * *

"Master Bruce, I wish to speak of the matter regarding of Miss Rosella with you."

Bruce looked up from his desk look at Alfred. "What about her?"

Alfred lifted an unamused eye-brown at the man he raised. They _both _knew what Alfred was referring to; Bruce just didn't know how to deal with it. "I do not think she is happy."

"I'm aware." Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you talk to her?"

"I did. However, I think _you _should. She might just say some things even _you _didn't know." Alfred paused to hand Bruce a cup of coffee he brought for him, then continued. "I suggested the idea of going out and spending time as a young lady, but she declined."

"But she wants to?"

"I suspect so," said Alfred. "She seemed to consider it."

"Then she'll get to." Bruce reached over to grab his cell phone, which was just a foot away from his closest stack of papers, and started dialing.

Alfred didn't need to ask Bruce what he was doing; he already knew. He was just glad that, for once, Bruce was addressing the issue that his young ward was female and needed to spend some time just being a girl.

* * *

Everything felt a little different, like it was all put into perspective. I finally figured out what getting that shot meant to me; it was losing my innocence of sorts. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of crap for years to come. But here I am, fourteen years old, already getting ready should I ever fall in a circumstance where a man takes advantage of me and rapes me.

_What am I doing? _I shook my head to clear it of my ridiculous thoughts.

"Master Richard," called Alfred from the driver's seat. "Everything alright back there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I looked out my window to see the familiar view of Gotham Academy. Huh. I hadn't even realized we arrived. "Bye, Alfred; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Master Richard. Have a good day."

I waved one last goodbye to the British butler, and hopped out of the car. I turned around and immediately saw my friend Brendan Gordon waving at me.

"Ross!" he called. "Come here!"

Still downcast, I did my best to muster up a smile for my friend as I jogged over to meet him. "What's up?" I asked.

Brendan shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "The usual. The sky, clouds, and the birds that I know are just plotting to poop on us."

"Not us, that's just you."

Glaring at me, the ginger said, "Hey, just because of that _one _time when-okay, dude, what's the matter. You've had this distant, sorrowful look in your eyes ever since I spotted you getting you of your car. What gives?"

One thing I absolutely hated about Brendan was that he could read my emotions better than an open book. The one time I told him this, he simply laughed and said, "That's only because you're expressions are easier to read than an open book." Frankly, it pissed me off.

"Nothings wrong," I said, trying to force my face back into a neutral look. I had no idea what that looked like, so I'm pretty sure I looked really weird to him trying to shape my face a million different ways.

Brendan gave me one of his looks and said, "Ross, I know you. You're emotional about something and you're trying to hide it, which _never _works with you because you're a very emotional person. Probably the most emotional I know. So, you might as well tell me now what's bugging you, because the truth will reveal itself sooner or later."

The only thing I got from his little speech was- "I am not emotional! I just..._feel _more strongly than the average person, _Tintin."_

The red-headed boy's hands immediately flew to his cowlick, as he tried to flatten it down on his head. "For the record, I find that _highly _offensive. You _know _I hate that guy-who has a job and an apartment as a kid?! It doesn't make any sense!-and not _everyone _can have perfect hair like you, _Dick."_

"Geez, Tintin, you've _got _to stop being so negative on yourself."

He opened his mouth to make a combat, but the bell rung before he could utter a sound. "I'll deal with _you _later." He spun around and marched away before I could think of a reply.

That was one good think about Brendan; if he ever started pressing more that I was comfortable with, all I had to do was bring up something that made him angry. It was very easy, considering he was a stereotypical red-head when it can to temper. (In a different way than Roy; Roy exploded in fury, but Brendan would just start insulting you like there's no tomorrow). It was so easy to get him riled up.

The bad part was, I knew he wouldn't forget. In the end, he always finds out what he wants to know. For now, I didn't have to worry about that.

* * *

_Recognized: Robin B-01_

Ah, good old Mount Justice. Here, the team was too emotionally distant from me to ever question my moods, except if they chose to be polite.

"Robin!"

Scratch that. There was one person, who so happened to be my best friend, who would _not _let up about something until he got answers. Fortunately for me, he could be as thick as a rock when it came to dealing with emotions.

"Kid Flash!"

The speedster ran over towards me, then skid to a stop. "Alright, so there are two bad news's. Which one do you want first? The bad news, or the bad news?"

"Wow, tough choice there. I think I'll have to go with the bad news."

"Wise choice, young bird. Well, there's no missions today."

"Aw..."

"But that's not all!" Wally raised an eyebrow and lifted his finger in a pointed gesture, just to be all the more dramatic. "We have training with Black Canary today that's absolutely mandatory!" The ginger slumped. "Yeah, today's not a good day. Though I have managed to avoid training this far, and I told Back Canary you were out on a mission with Batman so you wouldn't be in today. Doesn't that count for something?"

I'm _sure _Wally pulled one over Black Canary. "What did you tell her to 'avoid' training?"

"I offered to run 100 laps around the mountain to work on speed, and then do 100 more, just faster."

That simply made me laugh. Of course that's what he did. It was probably the only thing he could think of; not to mention something he wouldn't really mind either. He went through speed and endurance training _much _worse with his uncle.

"Well, I'm going to go to training before Black Canary finds out I was here and gets me in trouble with Bats."

"Totally understandable, bro." With that, he was back to running laps around the mountain.

As quickly as I could, I changed into my Robin uniform, and rushed over to the training area. Kaldur and Conner were sparring while Artemis and M'gann watched. Not a minute after I arrived, Conner lied sprawled on the ground, the words "failed" literally floating above him.

I had hoped to enter the room unnoticed, but apparently, that doesn't work on the likes of Black Canary. "Robin," she said. "So nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"Out on a mission with Batman." Black Canary rose her eyebrows at me and gave me a half-smile, as if to say _I know that's not what you were doing. _I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just agreed with her, replying, "Yeah."

"Well, you're in luck. Artemis was supposed to spar with Kid Flash, but since he's out running laps, I guess you can do that."

I looked over at the blonde archer, who was already standing on the sparring...floor, computer, whatever it was called. Computerized mat? That didn't sound right.

Artemis was really nothing I haven't seen before, aside from the fact that that she was more skilled than people well older than her. Bottom line, she gave me a challenge, but wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

I assumed my position to attack and started observing my opponent. She was in a stance similar to mine, except she looked more ready to charge forward, whereas I was on the balls of my feet, ready to flip over her at a moments notice.

In the blink of an eye, she charged. Smirking at her lack in observation, I easily flipped over her, landing behind her. She transformed her position adapting to my sudden change. _Nice, _I thought with a smirk. But her arms were too wide, making her middle completely exposed. A perfect opportunity for the take down. I jumped up in the air to make a wide arc with my right leg, and struck her chest. She fell to the floor, the computer telling her she failed. That got really annoying from time to time...yeah, like we didn't know our teammate beat the stuffings out of us! We get it!

Artemis got up, painfully rubbing her chest. "Robin, didn't your mother ever tell you not to kick a girl in the boob?"

"Uh, my mother and I don't have those kind of conversations..." I haven't spoken to my mother in five years, and the last time I did, I guess I was too young to have those type of conversations. However, I did know how babies were made. It's kind of impossible not to know all that dirty stuff after the age of five when growing up at a gypsy circus.

"Well she _should. _Next time, remind me to wear all my armor even if I'm sparring."

In my mind, that seemed absolutely pathetic. Here I was, tightly binding my chest to the point of making it look like there was _nothing _there, and she was complaining just because she got a little kick it the boob. Woop-dee-doo. Suck it up, Blondie.

"Robin," said Black Canary, turning her attention from criticizing Artemis, to criticizing me, "don't get me wrong, you look beautiful when you move, but you aren't preforming for an audience."

_Gee, I never heard _that _comment before, _I thought wryly. This was going to be a long, long training session.

* * *

_Recognized: Robin B-01_

"How was training?" This was the first thing Bruce said to me all day. It didn't bother me anymore by that point; I was too used to going days without seeing or speaking to him to be bothered.

"Like always," I relied with a shrug. "Though, Black Canary _did _say she thinks I dance more than fight."

Bruce turned away from whatever he was doing on the bat-computer (I zetaed to the Batcave, in case you didn't figure it out already) to look at me square in the eyes. "I don't think that will ever necessarily go away."

"Hey, I tried. Old habits die hard, I guess. So, any mission tomorrow, or what? It _is _going to be Saturday, and we haven't had a mission in over two weeks." I tried saying this as nonchalantly as I could, but I couldn't retain my eagerness. It seemed like _forever _since Bruce assigned the team a mission. How _couldn't _I be the least bit eager?

"For the team, there might be a mission. However, missions that are strictly covert are hard to find without needing the use of a hacker."

"Uh," I stammered, already confused. Was this his way of saying I did something wrong, and he was benching me? "Bruce, _I'm _their hacker. My computer isn't broken or anything-"

"I am well aware of your hacking capabilities. I was referring to the prior arrangements I made for you this Saturday. It will take up most of your schedule, so the only thing you'll have time for is parole."

_Damn it Bruce, I thought you agreed to be more vocal when it came to making plans for me! _"You never told me about-"

"I made them the other evening. And you _will _go. I won't take no for an answer, and neither will Alfred."

_Alfred was in on this? _That meant that, no matter what I did, I couldn't get out of whatever it was. This was just flipping _perfect. _"Since I guess there's no way that I can avoid whatever you're going to make me do, mind telling me what exactly it is?" Immediately, my thoughts filled with every horrible scenario that it could conjure; all day galas at the manor, going to a yearly gypsy heritage convention (there were maybe ten people, all of whom were from Russia, and we spent the whole time having rocks being thrown at us), or, worst of all, having to sit in on one of Bruce and Selena's dates because he wanted to know what I thought of her.

Nothing could have prepared me for what came out of his mouth next. "Diana Prince is taking you out in Washington DC, and you will go as Rose McBride."

**Author's Note: So I kinda have a few different possibilities mapped out for this; I just don't know which one I'll go with. Thanks to everyone who followed and favored. I really appreciate you guys. Any questions you have, please feel free to ask. **

**Special thanks to Damian "Robin" Wayne (love the name) and a guest for reviewing.**

**In the meantime, please read and review! All thought, ideas, and constructive criticism are welcome.**


End file.
